nelvanafandomcom-20200213-history
Class of the Titans
Class of the Titans is a Canadian animated television series created by Studio B Productions and Nelvana Limited. It premiered on December 31, 2005 at 5 pm ET/PT on Teletoon with a special 90-minute presentation of the first three episodes. The series aired in the United States on Qubo from September 19, 2009 to October 24, 2009. On April 1, 2012, the series returned to Qubo as part of its Qubo Night Owl block replacing "Spliced" where it remains as of June 2015. The series was released on DVD. The first three episodes were released on February 19, 2008 as Chaos and includes a behind-the-scenes featurette. The second DVD, Trojan Horse, was released on May 20, 2008 and contains episodes 4–6. "Class of the Titans: Vol. 1 Season 1" was released November 18, 2008 and contains episodes 1–13. No further episodes were released on DVD. In 2016, Amazon has uploaded the show on its video streaming website Amazon Prime, listing it broken into 4 "seasons". Synopsis The feared titan of time Cronus escapes from Tartarus' prison after thousands of years of imprisonment when the planets aligned on New Year's Eve. Now an ancient prophecy predicts that 7 teen heroes (Jay, Atlanta, Herry, Archie, Theresa, Odie, and Neil) will be the ones to defeat Cronus once and for all. All the Ancient Greek characters are portrayed with their original Greek names and Hercules is the only exception because he is portrayed by his Roman name instead of his Greek name Heracles in the TV show. Characters Main characters *Jay (voiced by Kirby Morrow) – "The Leader", descendant of Jason of the Argonauts. Jay is 16 years old and the first of the teenagers to be located. He has an instinct for leadership and his preferred weapon is a xiphos with a retractable blade. His parents are under the impression that, far from helping to save the world, he has been shortlisted for a space mission and is at a specialized astronaut training school. (It is unknown if the parents or guardians of the other teenagers were given the same explanation.) Jay is of Greek heritage on his mother's side, and thus grew up with the stories of classical mythology. If the other teenagers are confused about a certain mythological concept, he usually explains it to them. He was initially unsure about his leadership role, as the others displayed obvious physical or mental skills to signify and cement their places in the group, whereas Jay's were more subtle. Jay takes his role as a hero extremely seriously, usually being the one who's always worrying about potential threats even when everything seems fine. His sense of responsibility and focused work ethic tends to drive the group mildly insane. Sailing seems to be his favorite hobby. He has very strong feelings for Theresa. In the first episode that she appears, he asks if she can read minds, which implies that he doesn't want her to know he likes her. The two of them share a passionate kiss in the Season Two finale. Jay is analyzed as the everyman, taking into account the well-being of his friends and respecting each and every one of their abilities. His mentor is Hera. *Atlanta (voiced by Meghan Black in Season 1, Sarah Edmondson in Season 2) – "The Hunter", Atlanta is 15 years old, one of the youngest of the heroes, and the only chosen one with a female ancestor. After Jay, she was the next person Hermes found. She was born and raised in the Northwest Territories and was brought up around weapons and such, which explains her odd passion for dangerous weapons. She is super-fast, has exceptional reflexes and tracking abilities. Atlanta uses jaw-trap steel bolas as her weapon of choice, though she gradually tires of using steel bolas as enemies often run off with them or break them and elects to use a small wrist crossbow that shoots laser beams. She often works in tandem with Herry or Archie to take down Cronus' various minions. Atlanta has a bit of a one-track mind, preferring to act rather than think things through, likes to tease Archie (mostly about his fear of water), and is very short-tempered. At the same time, she's very studious to the point of being neurotic. She also has an interest in environmental issues and volunteers for the Green Alliance, though she also enjoys hunting with traditional weapons (i.e. bow and arrows) and has a scar on her right shoulder from an incident with a puma. Atlanta has no interest in dating, but she did have a crush on Phil (DJ Panic/Pan) and gradually developed feelings for Archie. There are hints earlier in the show when she gets jealous if Archie pays attention to other girls. While initially reluctant to change their relationship beyond that of close friends, she decides in "The Deep End" that she cares for him in the same way he does for her. Atlanta is also a player on Olympus High's field hockey team, along with Theresa. Atlanta is also an environmental activist, taking part in various protests (seen in Pandemonium). Original designs depicted Atlanta in a white T-shirt. Her mentor and Greek ancestor was originally stated to be Artemis, but it was later clarified that she is the descendant of Atalanta. *Herry (voiced by Ty Olsson) – "The Brawn", descendant of Hercules (Heracles in Greek mythology) who is also his mentor. A 16-year-old farm boy and the third to be discovered, he completed the initial trio of teens Hermes brought to Olympus High (the other four were introduced in subsequent episodes). Herry was found by Hermes on a farm after fighting 2 giants alone. He has superhuman strength and tends to rely mostly on this. As such, he usually has no weapon, though he can be improvisational and learn to use just about anything when the need arises. While resourceful in this way, he doesn't seem to be particularly bright. Growing up on a farm, he is laid-back and easy-going. (However, it has been noted that he has periods of extreme rage in some situations. This can lead him into trouble sometimes, echoing how Hercules himself was emotionally uncontrolled.) He had no friends until he found out he was part of the group. He has a big appetite and is fond of his grandmother, "Granny", who appears to have raised him. Granny is the only parental figure that seems to know about Herry and the other heroes as of Episode 12 and even is familiar with Zeus. Herry drives (and is a little protective of) a pickup truck (possibly a Chevrolet Avalanche) which his Granny passed onto him and was redesigned and equipped by Hephaestus to become the group's official ride. He is also prone to seasickness and sleeps with a teddy bear. He enjoys Athena's cooking and is in the habit of cleaning out the fridge. Herry appears to be the only one not romantically linked to anyone (Neil is an exception; he loves himself) but is known to be easily enchanted with women. *Archie (voiced by Sam Vincent) – "The Warrior", descendant of Achilles. The fourth teen brought to Olympus High, Archie is 15 years old and he is one of the youngest heroes. He is super agile, almost as fast as Atlanta, and wields a "Hephaestus whip," a seeming cross between a chain whip and a rope dart, which cuts through anything. Hephaestus eventually upgraded it to an "Adamantine Whip", with the ability to hold Gods. Though Achilles did not wear armour over his weak heel (to his cost), Archie wears a distinctive gold brace covering his right shin and part of the foot, as he has a wonky heel (though what is wrong with it exactly hasn't been mentioned yet, the use of a corrective brace suggests a club foot). Dionysus also says that Archie is invincible to disease like Achilles (mostly) was; however, Archie at least has scars on his leg from "rubbing a timber wolf's belly", but he has never been sick a day of his life. In addition to his various physical abilities, Archie is also knowledgeable about Greek mythology from reading a lot of Greek poetry. Archie is initially skeptical about being recruited as a hero and tries to sneak out of Olympus High (when the girls caught him, he told them that he was just patrolling in case of prowlers). He tends to be brash, macho, somewhat insensitive, and has a slight tendency to show off, but also tends to keep to himself and is rather cynical. His skepticism extends towards the supernatural, resulting in his initial hostility toward Theresa, brushing off her abilities as predictions and blatantly ignoring her, though they eventually iron out their differences. Archie has also been attracted to Atlanta since they first met, but unfortunately, he does not have the courage to confess his feelings, though he did kiss her on the cheek once in 1.13: Little Box of Horrors while she was unconscious after being infected by the Seeper. Atlanta, for her part, is apparently oblivious to Archie's affections and instead, the two of them are always competing to best the other. When he openly tells her his feelings in "The Deep End", she is initially wary of such a change in their relationship, but later tells him she likes him as well. He has an irrational fear of water and refuses to swim, although Atlanta eventually helps him get past this fear. It is revealed (in Episode 49: The Deep End) that Achilles had defeated Scamander the River God and ever since then, Scamander has wanted revenge. Archie's innate fear of water was to keep him away from Scamander and away from "the waters that he commands". Archie's mentor is Ares. *Theresa (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) – "The Fighter", descendant of Theseus. Theresa is introduced with Odie as the sixth and fifth teens discovered respectively. Theresa is 16 years old and her father, who owns cattle ranches across Canada, is very preoccupied with his work (his lack of attention to anything else annoys her). She is very wealthy and is used to the finer things in life (much like her mentor Persephone) as she was test-driving her new sports car (a birthday present from her father) when the envoys from Cronus and Olympia arrived and was noticeably less than enthusiastic about the Olympia dorms. A black belt in taekwondo at 12 years old, she has excellent fighting skills and is armed with nunchucks. She has a natural sense of direction (according to Chaos 102) as well as a sixth sense, akin to some form clairvoyance or psychometry, enabling her to sometimes foresee the outcome of Cronus' schemes and the Olympians' plans or detect danger. Her psychic abilities have since further developed, including telepathic and telekinetic powers, which has helped the Chosen Ones more than once. She has strong feelings for Jay. There are many hints throughout the series indicating that the creators are leaning on them as a couple, especially given that they are frequently seen together. She is deeply concerned about him and shows determination to save him when he was killed in Road to Hades. But his determination to thwart Cronus has led her to feel frustrated towards him. She also is a talented lyre player, something she is very reluctant to admit to others. Like Atlanta, she also plays on Olympus High's field hockey team. In the season finale, Theresa is pushed too far by the Gods, causing her powers to go out of control in the form of a phantom, which goes on to drain the powers of Ares, Athena, Cronus, Hephaestus, Hera, Persephone, Hercules, Hermes, Zeus and Poseidon. The phantom, being the representation of her rage and selfishness, manipulated her to go after Zeus to free herself from the Gods at the cost of harming her friends. She even managed to drain the powers of Cronus, which helped the Chosen Ones to defeat him, fulfilling the Oracle's prophecy. After draining Zeus, she declares that she and Jay are free now but is horrified to find Jay has been told to kill her by Hera. Jay tries to convince her that the combined powers of the gods will destroy her, only for the Phantom to toss Jay aside causing her to realize she has gone too far. She dies of the overwhelming power, but Jay brings her back by sharing a passionate kiss. She is portrayed as second-in-command (to Jay) and assumes leadership duties when Jay is incapacitated. Original designs of Theresa depicted her as a more youthful and playful character with a red and white shirt, in place of her standard red scarlet tank top. Her mentor is Persephone. *Odie (voiced by Doron Bell Jr.) – "The Brains", descendant of Odysseus. Odie is introduced with Theresa as the fifth and sixth teens discovered respectively. He is usually seen as the youngest of the group as he is physically smaller than the other heroes but, in fact, he is one of the oldest heroes at 16 years of age. He has super intelligence, cleverness and extremely advanced skills with all types of electronics. He is also the group's tactician and the first to come up with a plan. He has no official weapon, but usually uses a walkie-talkie and an amazingly well-equipped laptop given to him by Hermes. Because of his physical size, Cronus usually mocks Odie by referring to him as "the little one". Since he lacks the more notable physical capabilities of his ancestor and those of his friends, Odie is often underestimated. Transportation-wise, he gets around on a moped. Unlike the other six teenagers, who seem to be Caucasian, Odie is of African descent and bears only a slight physical resemblance to his ancestor (something that characters tend to take note of; Odie himself remarks in 1.17: Eye for an Eye that Odysseus' "bloodline is rather diluted" in him). He wears green-tinted glasses, likes virtual reality video games—he is apparently skilled enough at them to fly a special jet plane he has never flown before (although the design was taken right out of one of his favorite video games) - and suffers from claustrophobia, which he can overpower with a specially designed device placing the location elsewhere (in his mind). Original designs of Odie depicted him in a white hoodie with a blue shirt. His mentor is Hermes. *Neil (voiced by Ted Cole) – "The Good Looking", descendant of Narcissus. The last of the seven to join the group, Neil is 16 years old and exceptionally handsome and knows it, as he works as a freelance model and has his photos plastered all over New Olympia. Archie once said that; "The only person Neil loves is Neil". He nearly sided with Cronus, believing the god to be a top agent in the entertainment industry before the Olympians got to him. His lifestyle made him a spoiled brat, and the others initially harbored some doubts of his status as a "hero". He always has a monogrammed three-paneled mirror on-hand, which includes an autographed picture of himself that flips out of the middle mirror. Neil considers himself to be quite cultured and an all-around fashion expert, and is easily upset if his clothes become dirty or spotted. He is notorious for being late and is also obsessed with horror films focused on vampires and werewolves. However, he is extremely lucky, which helps defeat far more powerful foes, as well as help him with minor things like always winning coin tosses and board games. He wants to prove to the team that he is a hero. He tends to be rather blunt, has a high opinion of himself, and is easily startled. Neil generally does not wield a weapon, much to his annoyance, but is usually able to use weapons like tasers and Hecate's torches with great effect, likely because of his natural luck. But in episode 24: Sybaris Fountain, he finds himself very capable against Sybaris' vampire minions (with a water gun filled with holy water). He emits a high-pitched girlish scream when frightened, and his worst fears are, not surprisingly, becoming bald, gaining weight, and developing skin problems. He also snores quite loudly when he sleeps to the irritation of the other teen heroes. Despite his self-centered attitude, Neil does care deeply for his friends and will do whatever he can to help them when they need him most, even if it means putting aside the well-being of himself and his hair, though he does enjoy making fun of Odie especially in The Trojan Horse, but Jay often tells him to back off. His mentor is Aphrodite. *Cronus (voiced by David Kaye) – The main antagonist of the series. Cronus's character combines the roles of Cronus; King of the Titans and Chronos; Personification of Time. Cronus was imprisoned since the Titanomachy in Tartarus by his sons Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. With the aligning of the planets on New Year's Eve, he is able to escape and exact revenge on Zeus and the Olympians as well as take over the world. Having harbored such long-standing grudges, Cronus often has no trouble persuading his allies to take out their anger on the heroes' modern descendants. He also controls a number of giants and has been known to form alliances with the old foes of the original heroes. As one of the most powerful immortals in existence, Cronus has numerous powers including using his blood to create sea serpents, turning his minions into hairy six-legged anteater-like creatures, super healing, creating portals to escape through when he's cornered, shapeshifting, shooting red beams that induce unconsciousness, and creating duplicates of himself. As the god of time, he is able to reverse and speed up time, as well as move himself and others through time, and hold it at a standstill; time travel visibly weakens his powers immensely when used often. It is notable that unlike the gods, Cronus does not rely on the Tree of Immortality to remain alive because he is a Titan and was present prior to the gods. He wields two golden (in mythology, adamantine) scythes that materialize out of thin air. To blend in with the modern world, Cronus dresses in a black business suit, but other than that, Cronus wears a black toga and gold bracelets. Secondary characters *Chiron (voiced by Bruce Greenwood in Season 1, Richard Newman in Season 2) – Master of all beasts and a centaur (part human and part horse). He serves as a "human" encyclopedia of sorts, providing information and tidbits of Greek mythology-related knowledge. In Greek mythology, he ran a school for heroes including Jason, Achilles, Theseus, and Hercules. He also takes care of the heroes when any of them are hurt in battle. *Granny (voiced by Peter Kelamis) – Herry's grandmother. An old lady that is very fond of her grandchild and pet dog, Pepe. She appears to be very frail at first, but later shows lot of spunk and energy for a woman her age. Cronos takes her hostage as bait for Herry, and he also reveals to her that her grandson is a hero. She does not seem fazed by the fact and quickly sets Herry to do more chores for her. It was also revealed that she is the one who taught Herry how to fight. *The Horae – More commonly referred to as the Seasons. They consist of the Fall Horae, the Winter Horae, the Spring Horae (voiced by Kathleen Barr), and the Summer Horae. Inhabiting a mural that leads to the Underworld from Persephone's solarium, they regulate the seasons and appear as four maidens. They also possess the ability to control time (specifically visiting past seasons), though their power is slight compared to those of Cronus. The Horae also seem to fancy Jay. Summer is the only one that doesn't speak. *The Oracle (voiced by Brian Drummond) – The Oracle is an old bald man with strange glowing eyes, usually concealed with sunglasses, who can foresee the future and has been alive for about four thousand years, during which he's never once made a mistake. He is obligated to give such information to those who request it. Cronus consults him to find out who or what stands in his way for world domination, and the heroes talk to him to discover Neil's location prior to the team coming together completely. He usually sits by a magazine stand in the streets of New Olympia. Given his strange eyes and his gift of prophecy, he may or may not be a reference to Tiresias, the blind prophet of Zeus. He likes sushi, drinking coffee, and thinks he looks like a bald cat. Though his appearances were limited to Chaos 101–103 and 1.26: Time After Time in season 1, he becomes a recurring character in season 2, usually approached by Theresa whenever she begins to doubt her psychic abilities. Greek Gods *Aphrodite (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – Neil's mentor and Goddess of Love and Beauty. She is an air-headed woman who loves good-looking people, especially herself. She and her attendants were supposed to bring Neil to Olympus High School. Aphrodite did not bother, as she had better things to do, which led the heroes to go get Neil themselves. She seems to spend most of her time either making herself look even more beautiful or admiring herself in the mirror. Jay and Archie found her to be hypnotically attractive and had to be dragged out of the room by the very annoyed girls. Naturally, her beauty and obsession with it make her the ideal mentor for Neil. Just like Neil, she loves herself. *Apollo (voiced by Trevor Devall) - God of the Sun. The twin brother of Artemis. Unlike all other depictions of Apollo, he appears as a pot-bellied man with facial hair and an Italian accent. He appears to be out of touch with modern style, although he owns a boombox. *Ares (voiced by Garry Chalk) – Archie's mentor and God of War. Provides the kids with an extensive array of different and ingenious weapons and helps to train them properly in the ways of fighting. While Ares favors armed and hand-to-hand combat, he also understands the art of war and recognizes the importance of tactics and strategy as well as luck in battle. He tends to be short-tempered and arrogant and is depicted as a balding and mustached man in armor. Like his student, Archie, Ares is a warrior with a penchant for not being easy to get along with. *Artemis (voiced by Patricia Drake) – Atlanta's mentor and the Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, and the Moon. She seems to have a slight New York accent and bears a slight resemblance to Atlanta. Not surprisingly, she and her student Atlanta are both great hunters and skilled in archery. She is a decisive and straightforward woman who seems to have limited patience and enjoys competition. Though she is the twin sister of Apollo, Artemis bears no resemblance to her brother, to the point that they have completely different accents and appear to be several years apart in age. *Athena (voiced by Kathleen Barr) – Head of the dorm and Goddess of War and Wisdom. Surprisingly, she is a good cook, whom Herry appreciates and a skilled weaver, unsurprising given that she is also the goddess of domestic arts. She is also depicted as being somewhat masculine but womanly in appearance and sporting very short, very dark purple hair. Her weapon of choice is a Makhaira, which she also doesn't mind using to slice stacks of toast for her charges. *Demeter (voiced by Maxine Miller) - Goddess of the Harvest. The mother of Persephone. She becomes very angry when her daughter is trapped and her anger sets off an eternal winter (a reference to the myth of Persephone's abduction by Hades). When Neil and Atlanta arrive at her farm, Demeter has taken the form of a cow. They charm her enough to ease the global winter she has left the world in, but does willingly lend them her chariot (pulled by two ferocious large cats) to go to the Underworld and help the others save Persephone. When Persephone returns to the living world, Demeter has restored the natural order and mother and daughter are happily reunited much like in the myth. *Dionysus (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) - God of Wine and Leisure. Strangely in the series, Dionysus is also a chemist. He manages to develop a cure for the Sleeper plague that was released from Pandora's Box. Dionysus believes that every mistake you make will cause you to become more knowledgeable. Odie is slightly doubtful about this. *Eris (voiced by Lara Gilchrist) - Goddess of Discord. Eris appears as a teenage punk who decides to wreak havoc on New Olympia with a magic cell phone ringer she received from Cronus. She describes herself as a "girl who's into anarchy and chaos and sunset walks through battle torn wastelands", the "face that launched a thousand wars" and enjoys graffiti art. Her powers affect both the heroes and gods, causing the heroes to argue instead of working together. While Odie attempts to find the Goddess Harmony to fix the problems caused by Eris, the others are forced to overcome the spell Eris has cast in order to stop her. *Eros (voiced by Terry Klassen) - God of Love, the son of Aphrodite. He hates using his more familiar Roman name Cupid and only allows Psyche to call him that. He is shown as a short, slightly overweight, balding' middle-aged man who lives in the suburbs. *Fortuna (voiced by Nicole Oliver) - Goddess of Fortune, a middle-aged woman who owns the Cornucopia and loves to gamble at the casino. *Hades (voiced by Trevor Devall) – God of the Underworld. In contrast to other depictions of Hades, he is portrayed as a man with a high-pitched voice and purple complexion as well as an apparently friendly personality. He has an affectionate relationship with his wife Persephone and has no problems with the heroes coming and going from the Underworld. However, he rules his kingdom with a strong hold and has no qualms with expressing his wrath to those who have overstepped themselves. Being the oldest son of Cronus, he holds much resentment and anger towards his father. *Harmony (voiced by Judith Maxey) - The Goddess of Harmony, who takes the form of a large magenta snake and works as a radio DJ. Her voice can effectively nullify Eris's powers. *Hecate (voiced by Patricia Drake) - Goddess of Witchcraft. *Hephaestus (voiced by Brian Drummond) – The Gods' Blacksmith. He makes the group's vehicles and is the god of fire, Smithing and craftsmanship. His workshop is filled with various mechanical devices and explosives for the heroes' usage. He is also lame with his right leg being somewhat shorter than the left, although he has special boots that solve the problem. Odie studies with him as well as with Hermes, though Hephaestus and Odie clash over the superiority of modern technology versus ancient magical innovation. *Hera (voiced by Patricia Drake) – Jay's mentor and Queen of the Gods. She is a stern, regal and elderly woman with a commanding presence, and acts as principal of Olympus High. All the other gods (and faculty of Olympus High School) answer to her. The animal she is associated with is the peacock, which she is sometimes seen with. Cronus is her father, which makes Poseidon, Hades, and her husband, Zeus, also her brothers. Like her student, Jay, she is a natural leader and was the patron goddess who championed his ancestor, Jason. As with Jason, Hera seems to take an active role in assisting Jay in his role as leader. She can take the form of a flaming phoenix. In her more youthful days, she had brown hair. *Hercules (voiced by Garry Chalk) – Herry's mentor, Gatekeeper of Olympus and God of averting evil and patron of athletes. By this era, he has the appearance of a middle-aged pot-bellied, balding man with a heart tattoo on his biceps. However, looks can be deceiving as Hercules retains all the strength of his glory days. He bears a resemblance to his modern descendant and describes himself as Herry's "great, great, great – great, great, great, uh, great-great grandfather", though he states that he thinks of Herry as a son. He appears to be rather dimwitted, but he knows the value of using your brain as well as your strength. He takes a lot of pride in his office, which showcases his famed accomplishments, which he proudly speaks of. He loves doughnuts, talks like a tough guy, and wears socks, a blue-striped kilt, and a muscle shirt which displays his thick body hair. He was originally a mortal hero before his father, Zeus, made him a god upon death. Not surprisingly, he is Herry's mentor not only because they share amazing strength, but also because Herry is a direct descendant of Hercules himself. *Hermes (voiced by Brian Drummond) – Odie's mentor and the Messenger of the Gods. Also the god of boundaries, invention, commerce, weights and measures, and travelers, though most people tend not to think of him as that (to his annoyance). Hermes would also confirm, later on, as being the unofficial King of Thieves and was the father of Autolycus. He was the one who was sent to retrieve the first six students, and also had to spin an elaborate tale for Jay's parents to explain his absence. Hermes is in charge of monitoring the gods' global networks and communication systems, which have since been enhanced by Odie's installation of high-speed telephones. He always appears when Hera says his name. He has a secret portal in his room emblazoned with the caduceus that can transport anyone to anywhere they wish. His caduceus is the symbol of heralds, and he can use it to control animals. He is depicted as a somewhat hyperactive and skinny young man wearing a winged pilot cap, goggles, and winged boots. He is a clever and gifted inventor, something he shares with his student, Odie. Hermes, in addition to Athena, was also one of Odysseus' divine patrons. Hermes is more relaxed and less demanding than the other gods; in addition, he is most familiar with the human world and the way it works. *Morpheus (voiced by Stephen Dimopoulos) - The God of Sleep. He appears as a very laid-back, slightly overweight and short man who resides in the realm of dreams. Morpheus is frequently sleeping and appears confident in how convincing his dreams are. Using his power over dreams, he assists Theresa in creating a vision for a trap the heroes use to trap Cronus in his cell in Tartarus. *Nemesis (voiced by Nicole Oliver) - The Goddess of Vengeance. She initially inhabits the statue at New Olympia's courthouse and takes the form of a blindfolded woman who carries a sword and a pair of scales. Angry with Neil's self-centred attitude and arrogance, Nemesis curses him with the Midas Touch and warns him that she will continue watching him. Nemesis lifts the curse when Neil is able to think of others before himself and save his friends when they need him most. Her wrath applies to both mortals and gods such that she even threatens Cronus with punishment should he become too arrogant. *Pan (voiced by Mark Hildreth) - The God of the Wild. Disguised as a student at New Olympia named Phil, Pan is known locally as DJ Panic, a DJ popular with the ladies and even attracted the attention of Atlanta who had never been attracted to others in a romantic way before. However, he secretly wreaks havoc using hypnotizing trance music and controlling plants, particularly vines. He is suspected when his hat moves and his horns are revealed. His music causes the group to be hypnotized during the concert and he reveals himself to battle along with a giant plant monster. Pan returns in "Pandemonium" when Cronus poisons Hesperides and Atlanta and Archie are sent to find him in hopes of healing the Tree of Immortality. Since his last appearance, he has been living in series of treehouses in a rainforest. Though he seems to have lingering feelings for Atlanta, thus inciting Archie's jealousy, and asks that she stay with him to heal the Tree of Immortality, Pan's feelings go unreciprocated and Atlanta chooses to return with her friends. *Persephone (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) – Theresa's mentor and the Queen of the Underworld. She is tall, young, and possesses two distinct temperaments – one gentle and light-hearted, while the other, which is brought out when she is angry, is uncontrollable and spiteful. While enraged her surroundings become dark and her skin appears light-blue. To fulfill her ancient agreement to spend half her time in the Underworld with her husband Hades, Persephone has in her solarium a secret passageway to his realm hidden behind the four seasons. This passage allows the heroes' access to the Underworld without fulfilling the usual requirement of being dead. She seems to be fond of gardening, not surprisingly given that she is a goddess of spring and the daughter of Demeter, whom she affectionately refers to as "Mommy". She also appears to share a loving relationship with her husband and their "puppy," Cerberus. Her connection to the supernatural and vast wealth (as a result of being married to Hades) is something she shares with her affluent and clairvoyant student, Theresa. *Poseidon (voiced by French Tickner) - God of the Sea. He is armed with a giant trident that can be used by others to control water, though he also seems to be able to exert some control without it such as when creating water tunnels. He is usually depicted as a giant merman with a long sea-green beard, fins for ears and on his arms, and wearing a crown made of shells. He was the father of Theseus and Theresa is therefore also descended from him. Poseidon lives in an underwater palace beneath the sea. During the Titanomachy, he had legs in lieu of a fish's tail indicating that he can change between his human form and his merman form. *Psyche (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - Psyche is the Goddess of the Soul and the wife of Eros. *Thanatos (voiced by Trevor Devall) - The God of Death who serves whoever wears Hades's Helmet of Darkness. He appears as a mild-mannered and soft-spoken middle-aged man, but his true form is a skeletal winged creature who is able to appear from shadows and dissipate into the air. When Cronus seizes control of the Underworld, he summons Thanatos to kill the heroes. The God of Death successfully kidnaps Archie, forcing the heroes to enter the Underworld to rescue their friend as well as Hades and Persephone. In "Like a Rolling Stone," Thanatos is later confronted by the heroes when King Sisyphus escapes from the Underworld with Cronus' help and agrees to be chained temporarily until Theresa is rescued so that she cannot die until Sisyphus is recaptured *Zeus (voiced by Christopher Gaze) – King of the Gods and of Thunder, and husband to Hera and son of Cronus, whom he usurped, defeated, and imprisoned in the underworld. Throughout season 1, the Chosen Ones are unable to meet him (because apparently the time isn't right) or rather, do not recognize him that he is Mr. Suez ('Zeus' spelled backwards), the school's janitor. He is depicted as a frail grumpy-looking old man with a beard and English accent, who wouldn't say a word until episode "They Might Be G.I.Ants." He is rather disorganized and has a storage locker full of miscellaneous items, most of which are made of gold. His absent-mindedness and appearance as an elderly man resulted from using up his powers to send the Chosen Ones back to the future after their role in thwarting Cronus' time-altered victory at the Titanomachy. The Chosen Ones, after seeing Zeus during the Titan War, finally recognize Mr. Suez as Zeus after they return to the present. In his youth, he had blond hair and appeared muscular. He plays a more active role in season 2 and is shown to be much more easy-going and friendly. Other characters *Charon - The ferryman of the Underworld. He wears a hooded robe so that all you can see of his face are his eyes and mouth. *King Minos (voiced by Trevor Devall) - The King of Crete. After his death, he became one of the three judges of the Underworld, particularly the one who has the final say in where the souls of the dead go. A declaration and the use of his gavel can technically transport anyone anywhere. Mostly, he sends every dead soul that is brought before him to Tartarus. Monsters There are various monsters that appear in this series: *Campe (voiced by Pam Hyatt in Season One, Pauline Newstone in Season Two) - In this show, Campe is the staff-wielding Jailer of Tartarus. Her only escapee is Cronus. She has a woman's head, torso and arms, the body of a snake and has a live scorpion on her back that can detach itself off of her body. First planning to use the Chosen Ones as bait, she finally allied herself with them after an embarrassing fight against Jay. She had to choose between capturing Cronus and saving Herry's life. Her favorite question to ask herself seems to be "Is my enemy's enemy my friend or my enemy?" *Cerberus - Cerberus is a three-headed hellhound with three skeletal heads and a snake-headed tail. It serves as a guard to Hades to prevent those who have crossed the river Styx from ever escaping. *Chimera - The Chimera is a hybrid monster that has the head and front legs of a lion, the back legs of a goat with its head emerging from its back, and a cobra-headed tail. In "Road to Hades," Jay was poisoned by the Chimera when it was brought back by Cronus, and the other heroes rushed through the Underworld in hopes of finding the one thing that would be able to restore him. *Cyclops - The Cyclopes are a race of one-eyed giants. *Giants - The Giants are the large henchmen of Cronus, some of which have the heads of beasts. Cronus can change them to have the characteristics of different animals, or duplicate them. They are very strong, but seem to be of very low intelligence. **Agnon - The only giant Cronus ever refers to by name. **Blue Giant - **Green Giant - **Humanoid Giant - Almost looks like a giant caveman. **Moustached Giant - A giant with a moustache. Captured in "Prisoner Campe." **Polar Bear Giants - **Red Giant - Killed by Cronus in "Time Enough for Everything." **Two-Headed Green Giant - A version of the Green Giant with two heads. **Welding Mask - Eaten by the Typhoeus in "Chaos 101." **Yellow Giant - Captured in "Time Enough for Everything." *Gorgon - The Gorgons had the appearance of ugly, humanoid women with grey wrinkly skin and sharp spikes along their arms and legs where anyone that looks at them turns to stone. Instead of hair, they had venomous, black snakes. Their blood is cold and they have golden eyes. The Gorgons dressed in Greek clothes and had sharp claws. They each had different-colored clothes and snakes. *Harpy - The Harpies are winged mythological beasts. *Kraken - The Kraken is a giant green-skinned merman with a red squid for a head. It was awakened in "Get Kraken" by Cronus with a special ring to get revenge on Poseidon. The Kraken was resealed when the heroes used a bomb to cause tectonic plates beneath the sea to shift creating a whirlpool that sucked the Kraken back into the earth before being sealed with rocks. The Kraken originates from Norse, rather than classical myths. *Manticore - The Manticore has the body of a red lion, three rows of sharp teeth, dragon-like wings, and a scorpion tail. It shoots poisonous spikes to either paralyze or kill its victims, then devours its prey whole and leaves no clothes, bones, or possessions of the prey behind. *Minotaur - A creature with the head and hindquarters of a bull and the torso and arms of a man. *Sphinx - The Sphinx has the haunches of a lion, the wings of a great bird, and the face of a woman. She is described to be treacherous and merciless. Those who cannot answer her riddle suffer a fate typical in such mythological stories, as they are killed and eaten by this ravenous monster. *Telkhines - The Telkhines appear as dog-faced sea monsters with flippers instead of hands. They are powerful alchemists and blacksmiths. After they forged Poseidon's trident, they were imprisoned by the God of the sea for aiding Cronus with their sorcery. In "Cronus Keystone," Cronus frees them so they may take revenge on Poseidon in exchange for acquiring and unlocking the secrets of one of the heroes' pendant. They are eventually tricked and forced into a portal that traps them in a cell in Tartarus. *Typhoeus - In this show, Typhoeus is depicted with luminous green eyes, two snakes in place of legs, leathery wings, and has razor-sharp teeth protruding from his jowls. He is freed from his prison in Mount Etna by Cronus in "Chaos 101." Archie and Atlanta defeated him by shocking him with the power cord charging Cronus's laser beam and plunged into the water. Locations *Aeolia (seen in episode 1.15: The Odie-sey) – The floating island of Aeolus, Keeper of the Winds, though it is never referred to by name. The island is more like a small rocky mountain resting on the back of a giant sea turtle with a temple at the top where Aeolus can command the four winds. *Atlantis (seen in episode 1.7: The Antikythera Device) – The ancient civilization and continent that the Greek gods punished by sinking into the sea using the Antikythera Device. Atlas is a native of the land, and he also gave his name to it. The continent is now an underwater ruin. A giant statue of Poseidon can be found in the main temple, though the temple was destroyed when Jay and Theresa set off explosives in it to destroy the Device that lay inside. *The Brownstone – The building complex that serves as a dormitory for the heroes. The building is protected from Cronus and his minions, though not from other threats like Campe, the jailer of Tartarus. Each of the seven heroes has their own separate room fitted in a way that matches their personalities.5 Jay's room has the theme of sailing and also makes references to the Golden Fleece retrieved by his ancestor. Atlanta's room expresses her interest in sports and the environment while Theresa's room shows her spiritual interests. Not surprisingly, Odie's room in the basement is filled with technological components and his computers while Neil, given his self-absorbed nature, contains many mirrors and things related to his modelling career. As seen in the director Brad Goodchild's blog, Herry's room is centred around his interest in bodybuilding while Archie's room has a Japanese theme, fitting in with his love of poetry. *Crete (seen in episode 1.20: Many Happy Returns) – In the show, Crete is a tiny volcanic island that is also the home of Talos and Hephaestus' original workshop. *The Garden of the Hesperides (seen in episode 1.21: Labour Day and 2.6 Pandemonium) – A sacred garden of Hera's where golden apples of immortality grew on trees. It was guarded by the Hesperides, as well as a dragon known as Ladon. *Greece (seen in episode 2.33: Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself) - The country of origin for the original Titans. The new Titans visit it on two occasions. *Lerna (seen in episode 1.21: Labour Day) – A region of ancient Greece characterized by swampy springs. It is also the home to the Hydra, the many-headed giant water-serpent. *Mount Caucasus (seen in episode 1.12: Prisoner Campe) – The Russian mountain Zeus chained Prometheus to as punishment for stealing fire from the gods. In the modern day, the mountain is the location for the Temple of Prometheus, where a fire can be lit to summon the eagle which ate Prometheus' liver each day. Cronus and his giants bring Herry's Granny there as a hostage, and the heroes travel to the mountains by using gliders and Hermes' portal. *Nemea (seen in episode 1.21: Labour Day) – A town in classical Greece that was home to the Nemean Lion, whose defeat was the first of Hercules' Twelve Labours. *New Olympia – The fictional city the heroes are summoned to. The Greek gods have since moved from their Mount Olympus in order to stay safe from Cronus, as well as to oversee, train and protect the seven teenage heroes. It is apparently located somewhere in Canada.6 *Olympus High School – New Olympia's high school, built with a Greek architecture theme in mind. The seven heroes attend the school as students, as do the city's other non-heroic teenagers. The Greek gods reside in a secret part of the school accessible only through the janitor closet with special medallion keys that each of the heroes has. In this part of the school, there are training facilities, weapon stores, secret portals, Hephaestus' workshop, etc. Many statues also decorate the building, including ones of Zeus armed with thunderbolts and Asclepius with his Asclepian rod. It is under the protection of the gods, and therefore undetectable by Cronus. The school was also invulnerable to the timeline change Cronus made by winning the Titanomachy. *Ogygia (seen in episode 1.15: The Odie-sey) – Calypso's tropical island paradise. Odysseus was stranded and kept there for seven years during his journey home. Odie, Jay and Neil also wash up on-shore after Cronus capsized their boat with Aeolus' winds. The weather is always beautiful and the island is characterized by its sandy beaches and palm trees. Plains of Asphodel (seen in episode 1.19: Road to Hades) – In Greek mythology, asphodel is a plant sacred to Persephone and grows in the Underworld. There is an entire field of aconite growing in the field, but anyone who steps off the path to enter will turn to stone. Odie solved the problem by putting the path's dirt into his shoe so technically he is still on the path. *The Underworld (seen in episode 1.1: Chaos 101, episode 1.4: Man's Worst Enemy and episode 1.19: Road to Hades, episode 2.8 Cold Day in Hades) – The ancient Greek realm of the dead, ruled over by Hades and his wife, Persephone. The three-headed dog Cerberus guards its gates, Campe guards its prisoners, Minos judges the entering souls, and Charon ferries the dead across the river, but only if you pay him with gold coins. The deepest area is Tartarus, where Cronos was imprisoned after his defeat at the hands of Zeus. Heroes reside in Elysium, the one place in the underworld that isn't dark and gloomy, but idyllic and peaceful instead. You must be dead in order to enter, although the heroes circumvent this rule by sneaking through the picture of the Seasons in Persephone's solarium. There are also other secret passages, but Chiron is adamant that they remain so. Asphodel grows plentifully, but wandering off the path that leads to it will turn you to stone. In the first episode of season 2, Cronus takes over the underworld and unleashes Thanatos on the heroes but is eventually defeated yet again. Episodes Category:Shows Category:Nelvana Category:Shows from the 2000's Category:Shows that premiered in 2005 Category:Teletoon Category:Class of the Titans Category:Cancelled shows Category:Cartoons Category:Animated Category:Adventure shows Category:DHX Media Category:Qubo